This invention relates to hanger members and more particularly to a wall hanger for hanging pictures or the like to a wall.
Heretofore wall hangers have comprised the necessity of using such things as relatively long nails, screws or what is referred to in the art as toggle bolts to secure pictures and the like to a wall. A problem is incurred in that most walls are made of plasterboard or other soft material so that a nail driven through a wall hanger is normally long and has to be secured into the wall at an angle so that the vertical pull thereon pulls the nail at this angle. On the otherhand, to secure the wall hangers tightly to the wall the toggle bolts or mollybolts are used which after the picture or the like is removed unsightly holes are left in the wall which then must be repaired.
The present invention is useful for supporting very large and heavy pictures, plaques or certificates securely to the wall with a minimum size hole in the wall and without the use of mollybolts or toggle bolts.